


Gentle Touches

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: This...Was completely foreign to him.Ray’s breathing picked up as your fingers calmly carded through his hair, his grip on the blanket tightening for a moment before you repeated the same motion again. Slowly, he allowed himself let out a small breath, feeling the building pain in his head subside each time you petted him.Too much pleasure at once was bad, right?(Ray/Mc)





	Gentle Touches

           This...Was completely foreign to him. 

           Ray’s breathing picked up as your fingers calmly carded through his hair, his grip on the blanket tightening for a moment before you repeated the same motion again. Slowly, he allowed himself let out a small breath, feeling the building pain in his head subside each time you petted him.

           Too much pleasure at once was bad, right? 

           There were days where he feared getting too comfortable without there being some sort of repercussion. When he became relaxed, mistakes were bound to happen- and if not mistakes, then that meant the ball hadn’t dropped quite yet. 

           This moment, where he was lovingly wrapped up in your arms, felt like it was the calm before the storm. When were you going to hit him? Deny him of any contact for days, along with food or water- Or remind him of all the terrible things he had done.

           Did you know? He didn’t want you to, but he couldn’t help himself from thinking that you knew somehow. It didn’t make sense, but often nothing in his head made sense, and the more he questioned it the more his head ached.

           Your gentle voice was his only saving grace at the moment, providing him with a weak promise that there was a chance that today he wouldn’t get hurt, at least not by you. No one with a sweet voice as yours could hurt someone. Not on purpose.

           “Ray?”

           He picked his head up, meeting your kind eyes as you smiled with a light laugh.

           “You know, this might feel better if you took your jacket off.”

           “Mmmh, I, erm,” His voice is thick, and he takes a moment to clear it. “I feel fine, don’t worry.”

           “Alright.”

           You were calm. Even though he directly went against what you suggested, you didn’t find an issue with it. Gingerly, you pulled him back into your embrace, letting him nuzzle the blanket between the two of you. There wasn’t any way he could allow himself to be under the blankets with you, or to touch you directly when he felt his heart pounding wildly against his chest from this alone. There was no telling how he would be from direct contact. Did he even deserve it?

           “If you’re tired...You can sleep. I don’t mind, since you always sound so tired on the phone.”

           There you were worrying over him again. It served no purpose, but he knew far better now than to try to discourage you.  The last time he did, your expression made his knees weak as your brows furrowed and you bit your lip. He didn’t want to wait longer to see if that was how you looked when you were about to cry, hurriedly making up a story on the spot on how he had more than a candy bar that day.

           “I’ve already slept today, I’m okay.” He doesn’t know if how he sighs contently into you changes anything, but you don’t seem to try and dispute that. 

           There’s silence again. For a while, he thinks he might actually fall asleep like this.

           “Have you cuddled with people before, Ray?”

           Was he shaking again? He held his breath in for a moment, trying to detect any trembling, but he was fine.

           “Ah, once or twice… Why do you ask?”

           “I- Well… Don’t take this the wrong way, but...You seemed really nervous...So I was curious.”

           “It’s alright to be curious.” Since the conversation is picking up from more than a few words, he pulls back to rest his head on the pillow, feeling himself start to fluster from your gaze. “I was...nervous. I haven’t done this in a while.”

           “So you've done this before?”

           “Mmm…Yes. A few times.” He swallows, glancing away to focus on the ruffles of your blouse. 

           “...Was it nice?”

           “The important person that I told you about the other day, she's...held me a few times.” It was from his Savior, so it  _ had _ to be nice. He couldn't reject her, and so many wanted her cold touch. It would be rude and horrible of him to suggest otherwise.

           “Oh- Ray,” Your arms suddenly pull away from him, and he jerks his head to look at you- What happened? “Are you in a relationship with her?”

           He blinks. “Not like that.”

           “You two are just friends?”

           “No. She's, uh,” What was a normal equivalent to the relationship they had? He licks his chapped lips nervously. “My boss.”

           “...Your boss cuddles you?”

           Your eyes are searching his, and the intensity makes him duck his head again.

           “She touches everyone,” That wasn't a lie, but his heart was still thumping uncomfortably in his chest. “They're happy when she does.”

           There's obvious reluctance as your arms find themselves around him, but this time the grip is much lighter.

           “So she cuddles...everyone?”

           “Sometimes.” This is dangerous. He's willing to keep talking to be able to feel you hold him, but your cautious words tingle up his spine, giving him a small glimpse of what he sometimes feels around the Savior.

           “Ray...what else does she do?”

           “If she doesn't feel like touching us, sometimes she watches as she has us touch each other.” There's a few vivid memories that flit through his mind, making his grip tighten. “S-She tells us, uhm, what to do, then.”

           “Ray…” Your voice is so so soft, but there's an unmistakable twinge of sadness to it. What did he do wrong? “How do you all touch…?”

           “I don't- It's,” He clamps his eyes shut, trying to pick between telling you and changing the subject, but his thoughts are messily colliding with each other so harshly he can't think correctly. “It's not like this.”

           “D-Did you want them-”

           “No.” His voice is barely there. He doesn't want you to think he liked their touches better than yours. They were always rough, uncomfortable, while- 

           “Ray,” Your grip tightens again, pulling him so close against you. He can feel you shake, your ragged breath as you try to sound calmer. “I'm sorry.”

           “Why?” Were you crying? What was happening?

           “I-It sounds like you, uhm,” You take a sharp breath. “You didn't like being touched when that happened.”

           “It doesn't matter if I like it, it's what she wants.”

           “...Did they h-have their clothes on?”

           “Sometimes.”

           “Oh god, Ray-”

           “Why are you crying?”

           You had your face buried in his hair now, unmistakably letting your emotions freely course through you. Your shoulders shook hard, and through the unpleasant fog in his head he felt more worried about you than anything else.

           “I'm so sorry, Ray, you d-don't deserve being touched like that.”

           He stays quiet, confused on why that would matter so much to you. He deserved everything that happened to him here, except for your too soft skin touching his disgusting self.

           “P-Please take care of yourself, Ray. Please.”

           So many tears. You were shaking and he couldn't stop it- He didn't know how. Carefully, he let himself hug you back as it was the only thing he could think of.

           “You shouldn't cry,” He says numbly. “You shouldn't cry over me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! If you enjoyed this, then I encourage you to take a look at my other works, or at my MM blog MmScum.tumblr.com!  
> As an added note, I wanted to stress that it's alright if no one shares my personal hc about some of the things Ray may or may not have gone through- I just ask you be respectful. Thank you for reading!


End file.
